Trapped In The Crush
by Imaginator06
Summary: [Sequel to Veldin University] Well drama never sleeps as Ratchet is fought over by two girls well... need I say more?Please R & R! Check it out and pleassssssssssssssssse review.


Chapter 2

Trapped in the Crush

Wednesday 9:00 a.m.

Ratchet was so excited to tell Ashley how he felt about her because the suspense was killing him but he was ready to break it to her. As soon as the bell rang Ashley went to talk to Professor Black and soon after Ratchet followed and he was a little nervous but he still wanted to do it.

"Uh…. Ashley?" said Ratchet as she looked at him, "There's something that I need to say to you."

"Yes Ratchet?" said Ashley.

"Well we've known each other for a while now and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime," said Ratchet nervously, "Maybe to… to homecoming this Friday?"

Ashley looked back at Professor Black and Ratchet thought that this was weird but he was waiting on an answer. Homecoming was a big event as there was a hoverbike race at home between VU and Orxon Academy the game has to set a good mood at the dance with a win.

"Answer him honey," said Professor Black.

Ratchet was shocked to hear this why would a college professor call their students "honey" but that was cleared up when Ashley told Ratchet that Professor Black was her mother. He was shocked to hear this but was determined to get a "yes" out of her.

"Can I think about it?" asked Ashley.

"Sure," said Ratchet calmly.

This was all that mattered as long as she thought about it that made it even better. Why wouldn't she say "yes" to him he is the best student and one of the favorites for Professor Black so he has a good resume right?

--

Wednesday 2:00 p.m.

Later that day, Ratchet was prepared for Astronomy class as he was studying for the massive exam in the class and it was halted by a familiar voice.

"Ratchet?" said the voice, "How are you?"

He looked up at the person and it was nobody else but Ratchet's longtime childhood friend, Stephanie. Stephanie was lavender Lombax that had on a pink VU shirt with blue capris and pink flip-flops not to mention those glasses that she wears. Stephanie was the smartest girl that Ratchet knew but little did Ratchet know that Stephanie had a crush on him since the 7th grade. She was hoping that he would ask her to the Homecoming dance.

"I'm fine just studying for Astronomy, did you study already?" asked Ratchet anxiously.

"Yeah there's nothing to it, what's wrong Ratchet?" asked Stephanie as Ratchet was looking anxious.

Stephanie was very perceptive and could see right through people and she'll know what's wrong with you even if you are hiding your emotions.

"Well I asked Ashley Black to Homecoming (Stephanie was bubbling with jealousy inside) and I found out that Professor Black is her mom," answered Ratchet, "But I still did it and she is thinking about it right now… I think."

Stephanie didn't want to give Ratchet bad advice but since he didn't ask her out she was still going to help him and maybe he won't think about Ashley, right?

"Well I can volunteer to go talk to her and put a good word in for you but to be honest I don't see what you see in her and I…"

"You'll really go to talk to her?" asked Ratchet enthusiastically.

"Yeah," said Stephanie.

Then with a moment of silence Ratchet took her to Professor Black's classroom where Ashley and her mother were still talking.

"Ok there she is are you ready?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes," said Stephanie as she made her way inside the classroom and Ratchet was hiding pretending to study.

Stephanie was barely inside the classroom when she heard them talking about Ratchet.

"Honey you should really consider Ratchet I think he'll be a worthy guy he is an A+ student," suggested Professor Black.

"I know mom but I'm already going with someone, the famous hoverbiker Alan Gibson," said Ashley.

Stephanie thought back to when Ratchet told her that Ashley was thinking about it and she was angry at Ashley I mean how dare she lead on Ratchet! With a slight motion of a clear throat Stephanie told Ratchet off and told Ratchet the disappointing news but he didn't believe her. Ashley walked out of the classroom and confronted Stephanie then they both began to fight. There was an exchange of vulgar and obscene words and Ratchet could've sworn he heard "whore" and "bitch" but he was distracted by the catfight or in this case lombax fight.

"I want you to know that you are making a big mistake leading on Ratchet!" yelled Stephanie, "He is sweet, smart, handsome and very cool."

"I didn't want him to know I really didn't like him and was only going with him cause I felt sorry for him!" yelled Ashley exchanging looks from Stephanie to Ratchet and back.

Ashley walked back to her mother's classroom and Stephanie yelled back at her.

"You should let a better person like me to be taken to Homecoming by Ratchet since I have feelings for him!" yelled Stephanie.

Ratchet was shocked to hear this and looked at Stephanie and she looked at him but ran away not wanting to hear if Ratchet was going to oppose what she just said and Ratchet, left in confusion, went to astronomy looking for Stephanie.

In the next chapter homecoming is abroad and everyone has dates but what will Ratchet say to Stephanie after the load of drama and will he discover his feelings for her or ask someone else out? Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: Save the Last Chance…


End file.
